Death
"You're through to the Afterlife" - Grim Reaper "'God. Honestly, my humour is wasted on these idiots!" - Grim Reaper The Grim Reaper is the main judge in ''Stupid Deaths'' (& later the talk show host of ''Chatty Deaths''). He decides who goes into the afterlife. Biography The Grim Reaper works as the receptionist for the entering of the Afterlife. He wrote a book called Deaths Big Book of Baby Names. The Grim Reaper is a reoccurring character. He is played by Simon Farnaby. Personality Here the Grim Reaper is relaxed and humorous. The Grim Reaper laughs at almost every stupid death story he hears. He makes jokes related to the person's death, but usually, the person doesn't get it. Appearance The Grim Reaper wears black and has a dead white face. (see "Trivia" for more details) Trivia *He still lives with his mother in a bright warm house, which he hates *He wrote a book called "Deaths Big Book of Baby Names" *He did not let Arthur John Priest into the Afterlife due to the lack of stupidity in his death story Between Series 1 and 2 of Horrible Histories, numerous changes happen to the style of Stupid Deaths: #In series 1, the Grim Reaper appears in a black fully buttoned-up-to-the-neck coat, wearing white gloves. He has a white, tan face edged with black (his neck is tan). Also, he stands behind a check-in desk, next to the entry of the Afterlife. The Grim Reaper asked the person a series of questions (Name, year of death, occupation, the method of death). In Series 2, of Horrible Histories, the style of the stupid deaths changes. The Grim Reaper wears a black buttoned-up coat( that showing off his white bony neck vertebra) with long black pants, boots, and cape, and white gloves. His face is completely white, with some black. The Grim Reaper now sits behind a wide desk along with two other judges which faces the silver doorway to the Afterlife. Even with this altering, the way to get into the afterlife is to have died in a stupid way. #The style of the theme song *He's scared of clowns *He is a big fan of Draco of Athens *From Series 2 and on, his writing utensil is a glitter pink pen with pink feathers on the end *He was the host for Horrible Histories Scary Special * In Series 1, Episode 11, The Grim Reaper decided to quit his job, being overwhelmed with victims of the middle ages and suggested he may become a headmaster. Despite this, he returns to his job for the rest of the season and the following seasons. *The Grim Reaper was the first that Simon Farnaby ever did on the show. It was his first day and he "didn't really know what to do", so he chose the scariest voice he could muster, though he suggests it was unconvincing.Wikipedia entry - Casting *During the Scary Special, he got scared of his own reflecting after almost having a heart attack from the spontaneous ring of the doorbell *Also during the Scary Special, a delivery came to his mother's door, a scythe. It was addressed to a Mr De'ath. References Notes Sources Category:Reoccuring Characters